patrol gone wrong
by drade666
Summary: Lucifer is on patrol with Gabriel when he's suddenly attacked by some kind of living vines that begin creeping into some very interesting places. Be warned this contains tentacle rape


_**Patrol gone wrong**_

Lucifer could feel the rough dirt under his bare feet as he walked along the path somewhere in the middle of a forest in what would become Ohio. Lucifer was on a patrol with Gabriel but to cover more ground on what was supposed to be a quiet patrol Lucifer had suggested they split up now he was secluded in the middle of the forest. Suddenly Lucifer could have sworn he saw a swift movement out of the corner of his eye causing him to draw his archangel blade and to flare his wings in preparation for a fight. A small bush only a few feet away began to rustle so Lucifer approached it cautiously when a deer poked it's head above the bush he drew in a deep breath of relief then smiled slightly at the beautiful creature before it suddenly bolted. Lucifer furrowed his brow in confusion before feeling something tighten around his ankle yanking him off his feet with a yelp as it hauled him upside down in to the air.

Lucifer tried to calm himself so he could focus looking up he saw the thing around his ankle was some kind of living vine. The elder archangel beat his wings trying to free himself or at least right himself from the vine but his struggling only resulted in several other vines coming from seemingly nowhere to bind his wrists then his wings till he could hardly move anymore. Lucifer contemplated cutting the vines off but as soon as the thought crossed his mind the vine around his wrist of the hand holding his blade started to squeeze until he couldn't hold on any longer. After relieving Lucifer of his weapon the vines flipped him 360 while pulling his arms behind his back to secure them more firmly to the point not even his incredible archangel strength couldn't break them. Several more vines began to coil their way up Lucifer's torso moving his robes aside to slither along his bare flesh revealing these vines to have small suction cups on them like the arms of an octopus or a squid.

There was a heavy scent beginning to fill the air like musk that was swiftly taking its toll on Lucifer making him feel odd. Suddenly a vine rose up in front of Lucifer with some kind of clear fluid being secreted by it that smelled like the heavy musk in the air becoming stronger as the thing drew closer to him. Lucifer tried to call for Gabriel but just as he opened his mouth to do so the vine shoved its way into his mouth effectively gagging Lucifer from speaking and allowing the liquid to slide down his throat. Lucifer's body was reacting to the stimulus making him hard rather swiftly that's when he realized that the fluid was like an aphrodisiac hence why he was beginning to feel the way he was. The vines with the suction cups had now wrapped around his torso with each sucker working individually making him moan around the vine in his mouth especially when they attached to his nipples. Lucifer's robes were now on the ground leaving him completely exposed with a thinner vine now wrapping around his hard cock giving it a squeeze at the base that made Lucifer groan. The thin vine sprouted an even thinner vine that was no thicker then a piece thread it slid over the head of Lucifer's cock making him buck his hips forward on impulse then yelp around the vine still gagging him as the thin one slid into the tip of his cock making it impossible to cum until it was removed.

Lucifer was struggling more now trying to get away from the unwanted sensations and touching but his struggling only made the vines angry it seemed cause he suddenly found his legs being spread then crooked to expose every part of him. The feeling of something wet slithering between his ass cheeks was not comforting in the least cause he could tell where it was heading then sure enough it slid over his hole. Lucifer forced his hips forward in an attempt to stop it but it was in vane as the vine just followed his movements slicking up his entrance with the same fluid still being forced down his throat. Lucifer felt the vine finally breach him with it's tip then shove itself roughly the rest of the way in throbbing inside Lucifer's body as it pumped in and out of him. It was getting hard to focus on escaping any more as the vines continued to fuck Lucifer roughly filling his body with pure ecstasy along with the fluid that was filling his body from both ends. A second vine slid in beside the first that was up Lucifer's ass filling him completely while pumping in then out in time with the one wrapped around his cock as it stroked him closer to the edge. Lucifer was now willingly sucking on the vine that was fucking his mouth too lost in the musky smell that was around him to really care about the fact he was being raped by this creature and didn't notice that the vines up his ass were beginning to move swifter as they throbbed.

Lucifer's cock was so hard that it actually was painful making tears stream down his face as the vines were relentless then suddenly the vines in his ass both pulled almost all the way out before pressing all the way in again. Lucifer bucked forward hard as the vines released something wet into his ass making him ready to cum instantly that's when the small vine still in his slit pulled out allowing him to finish. The vines pulled out of Lucifer's ass as a stream of whatever they had released flowed out behind them and Lucifer could feel the world closing in around him just as he heard Gabriel's voice calling out to him.

"Lucifer! Hang on!" Gabriel shouted

"Gab…e…?" Lucifer attempted to say but the vine still firmly imbedded in his mouth muffled it. Lucifer could feel Gabriel cutting the vines holding him then felt hands holding him just before he passed out.

(~)

A couple hours had to have passed cause when Lucifer woke it was night out with him now laying in the middle of a field by a fire under a blanket. Gabriel saw Lucifer open his eyes then moved to his side placing a hand on his shoulder while pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Gabe…Gabriel?" Lucifer managed though his throat was hoarse and sore

"Easy Lucifer" Gabriel whispered to him while pulling a cloth from a bowl of water to wipe across Lucifer's forehead then face.

"What…where am I?" Lucifer wondered propping himself up on one forearm while placing a hand to his head only to realize now that he was still naked.

"I took you from that forest to this clearing so I could treat you. You've been running a fever for hours from the amount of poison you…uh…absorbed" Gabriel explained looking down to Lucifer's nude body under the blanket covering him.

"Poison? That's what that was?" Lucifer wondered feeling his head throb

"Yeah the creature secretes it through its tendrils then finds different ways to…inject it…into its victims before eating them" Gabriel explained handing a small cup to Lucifer with cool water in it. Lucifer began to take a sip of the water when he suddenly had a thought pass through his head about what Gabriel had said earlier about treating him.

"So how much have you…?" Lucifer trailed off with a slight flush coating his cheeks

"Treated? Not much I treated the bruises around your body and the nasty monster hickeys on your torso but I…avoided certain areas until you were awake" Gabriel stated shooting a slight look to Lucifer's lower regions still under the blanket.

"Thanks but its fine…do what you need to" Lucifer stated setting the water on the ground. Gabriel gave a nod of understanding then gently rolled Lucifer on to his stomach before pulling the blanket off of him exposing his ass to the cool air making him shiver. Lucifer could feel Gabriel beginning to heal him but to do so he had to push his grace in to Lucifer's damaged areas making him moan a little as his sore flesh was mended but at the same time he was trying desperately to ignore how it felt. Gabriel finished healing Lucifer then conjured him up some new cloths before covering him with the blanket so he could rest until the fever and the headache broke then they could return to heaven but Gabriel agreed to keep his mouth shut about what happened to spare Lucifer his reputation.


End file.
